


Social Butterfly Hinata

by lalathebambi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno Family, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi
Summary: Hinata is a very social person and easily makes friends, so it should be no surprise that he has multiple group chats that include players from different teams! How else was he supposed to stay in contact with people?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 69
Kudos: 897





	1. Group chat 1- Pretty Setter Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds himself awake late at night, his thoughts jumping around like crazy. Somehow, he came to the conclusion that the setters he's met are all pretty. So, without waiting a minute longer, he creates a group chat to let them all know!

**Group Chat 1- The Pretty Setter Squad**

**_[Hinata added Sugawara, Grand King, and three more people to Pretty Setter Squad]_ **

**Hinata:** Heyooooo

 **Hinata:** I hope you all are having an amazing night

 **Hinata:** I think you are all very pretty!

 **Hinata:** that’s all I wanted to say! 

**Hinata:** bye~

**Grand_King** : awwww, chibi-chan that’s so sweeeeeeet.

**Kodzuken** : Shouyou…

**Semi** : um… thank you? You do realize I am not the official setter for Shiratorizawa right?

**Akaashi** : Thank you Hinata, but why are you up? 

**Sugawara** : Hinata, I appreciate the compliment but why are you up at 2 am? Go to sleep, please. 

**Grand King** : Mr. Refreshing, you sound like chibi’s dad pffft

**Sugawara** : I’ll have you know that I am a proud papa, you can’t shame me Oikawa. 

**Hinata** : Suga-san, I still don't why people always think of you as the 'mom' or even 'dad' of the team. You're just as chaotic as us...

**Sugawara** : Shhhhhhhhhh Hinata. It's my cover to the public. Let people think I'm a responsible figure to my juniors, but in reality, I'm influencing their chaos. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. 

**Grand King:** ...

 **Grand King** : That's not very refreshing of you, Mr. Refreshing. 

_[_ **_Hinata_ ** _changed_ **_Sugwara_ ** _’s name to_ **_Suga the Papa of Chaos]_**

**Akaashi** : ...

 **Akaashi** : I already felt bad for Sawamura-san because of Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, but now I feel even worse. 

**Kodzuken** : you can say that again.

**Hinata** : Also!!!! **@sem** i, it doesn't matter if you’re the official one or not, you’re the pretty one. Just like how Suga-san is prettier than Bakayama. 

**Semi** : I..I...

**Grand King** : You broke Semi chibi-chan lol. 

**Akaashi** : Hinata, you still haven’t answered why you are up? 

**Grand King** : chibi-chan~ if you wanna grow taller you need your sleep. 

**Hinata** : Hey! You’re all up too!

**Suga the Papa of Chaos** : I am studying for university exams. 

**Semi** : same. 

**Grand King** : I have an interview with an Argentinian club and I need to be up because of the time difference. 

**Kodzuken** : I need to finish this level. 

**Akaashi:** I have to babysit Bokuto-san and make sure he studies for his test so that he can go to the next practice game. 

**Hinata** :...

 **Hinata** : Well…

 **Hinata:** I don’t sleep much, and I was laying in bed just thinking about volleyball and somehow ended up thinking about the different setters I’ve met. Then I realized that you all are not only very skilled but also very pretty and I wanted y’all to know as soon as possible! And then Ta-da, here we are!

**Grand King** : holy shit…

 **Grand King** : chibi-chan, you’re fucking adorable!

**Suga the Papa of Chaos** : _**@Hinata**_ you are officially my favorite child. 

**Semi** : I… I… I’m flattered. 

**Akaashi** : Hinata…

**_[Kodzuken_ ** _changed_ **_Hinata’s_ ** _name to_ **_the-only-dose-of-sunshine-i-need]_ **

**The-only-dose-of-sunshine-i-need** : (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

  
  



	2. Group chat 2- The Future of Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks that the relationship between the third years is really cool and wants to have the same thing with his fellow first years.

**Group chat 2- The Future of Karasuno PART 1**

**_[Hinata added Yachi, Tsukishima and 2 more to the group The Future of Karasuno]_ **

**Hinata:** Hello~ my fellow first years~

**Tsukishima** : No. 

**Hinata** : Saltyshima I literally only said hi 

**Yamaguchi** : Hello Hinata. Ignore Tsukki, he's not a morning person!

**Yamaguchi** : How’s your morning Hinata? 

**_[Hinata_ ** _ changed _ **_Yamaguchi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_freckles-like-the-stars-above]_ **

**Kageyama** : When is he any type of person? 

**freckles-like-the-stars-above:** pffffft, good one Kageyama.

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : Awww, Hinata you so sweet...

**Hinata** : Damn, Sassy Kageyama came out.

**Hinata** :  **@freckles-like-the-stars-above** I only speak the truth!

**Tsukishima: @Kageyama** that’s rich coming from you, King. 

**Tsukishima: @freckles-like-the-stars-above** Really?

**Tsukishima** : Also its break, I don’t need to be a morning person. 

**freckles-like-the-stars-above:** Gomen, Tsuki ;p

**Yachi:** Morning, everyone!

**Hinata:** Yachi~~ you’re hereeee!

**Tsukishima** : Why are we all here?

**Hinata** : Well… I just think it so cool that the third years are really close to each other and I want us to be like that! 

**Tsukishima** : ….

**Tsukishima** : No

**Yamaguchi** : you’re so sweet Hinata. 

**Kageyama:** Boke, you expect me and that beanpole to be friends?

**Tsukishima** : for once I agree with the King, I can barely tolerate your asses on court. 

**Yach** i: come on you guys! I think it will be fun! (◕‿◕✿)

**Tsukishima** : fine.

**Kageyama** : fine. 

**Hinata** : yayyyyyy

**_[Hinata_ ** _ changed  _ **_Yachi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Sunflower]_ **

**Sunflower:** Awwwwww~ Thank you.

**_[Sunflower_ ** _ changed  _ **_Hinata’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_sunshine boi_ ** ]

**Sunshine boi** : (｡◕‿◕｡)

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : Yachi-san is not wrong. 

**Sunflower** : hehe thank you Yamaguchi-kun

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Sunflower** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Kageyama** : holy shit I feel like I can see the rainbows and flowers…

**Tsukishima:** ...

**Tsukishima** : me too, King, me too 

**Sunshine boi** : Hehe

**Sunshine boi:** Anxiety Squad unite!

**Sunshine boi:** *raises hand*

**Sunshine boi:** Here! 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** * raises both hands* 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : here!

**Sunflower:** *raises both hands and jumps to raise both legs* 

**Sunflower:** Here 

**Kageyama** : … 

**Tsukishima** : This is stupid 

**Sunshine boi:** you’re just salty because you don’t have a nickname 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_[Sunflower_ ** _ changed  _ **_Tsukishima’s_ ** _ name to _ **_salty moon]_ **

**Sunflower** : there! 

**Sunshine boi** : THIS IS GREAT!

**Sunshine boi** : Yachan has a sassy side!

**Sunflower** : Hehe, underneath all this anxiety lies many sides you do not know.

**Salty moon** : …

**Kageyama:** Pfffft this may not be a mistake after all. 

**_[freckles-like-the-stars-above_ ** _ changed  _ **_Kageyama’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_King-of-the-Milk]_ **

**Sunshine boi:** Oooooof

**Sunshine boi:** even Yamaguchi has snarky side lmaoooo

**Sunflower** : He protec but he also attac 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** UwU

**King-of-the-milk:** I take it back

**King-of-the-milk:** this is definely a mistake.

**Salty moon** : definitely* its not very kingly of you to suck at spelling

  
**King-of-the-milk:** THIS IS A MISTAKE I TELL YOU, A MISTAKE!


	3. Anxiety Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata knew Yamaguchi and Yachi had anxiety issues just like him, so following the creation of the first years group chat Hinata created a support group chat to share tips and have a safe place for the anxious crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have major anxiety issues, so I've learned a couple of techniques that can help sometimes. He's some of your fave anxious crows supporting each other and giving each other tips on how to deal with anxiety. If any of y'all suffer from anxiety, I hope some of the things discussed help a little. The Anxiety Squad will be featured more the once, sharing their tips and support!  
> ~Lala

**Group chat 3- Anxiety Squad**

**_[Hinata added Yachi and Yamaguchi to the chat]_ **

**_[Hinata changed Yachi’s name to Anxiety Pro]_ **

**_[Hinata changed Yamaguchi’s name to Anxious Freckles]_ **

**Hinata:** There! A group chat where the Anxiety Squad can help each other through tips and support!

**Anxious Freckles** : Great idea Hinata!

**Anxiety Pro** : ^^^^^

**Hinata** : Wait! I forgot one more person.

**_[Hinata_ ** _ added _ **_Asahi t_ ** _ o the chat] _ ****

**_[Hinata_ ** _ changed  _ **_Asahi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Master of Anxiety]_ **

**Hinata** : there! The squad is now complete!! 

**Master of Anxiety** :...

**Master of Anxiety** : a group that understands, finally. 

**Master of Anxiety:** (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*

**Hinata:** (◕‿◕✿)

**Anxious Freckles** : Hinata you need a name as well

**Anxious Freckles:** We can’t start this support group until you have one!

**Anxiety Pro:** Agreed ^^^^

**Hinata** : I can’t think of one tho!! 

**Anxious Freckles** : hmmmm

**Anxiety Pro** : hmmmm

**Master of Anxiety** : I got one!

**_[Master of Anxiety changed Hinata’s name to little-ball-of-anxiety]_ **

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : ???

**Master of Anxiety:** because you’re like a little ball of anxiety 

**Anxious Freckles:** Agreed

**Anxiety Pro** : Same^^^^

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : Ok へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : let's start the meeting!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : First topic of discussion: what are some tips that you have learned that help!

**Master of Anxiety:** I told you mine Hinata!

**Master of Anxiety:** I think of the scariest experience and then remind myself that if I survived that then I can survive this

**Little-ball-of-anxiety:** ...

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : Bakayama’s face still haunts me

**Anxious Freckles** : I wasn’t even on the receiving end and I still had a nightmare of that moment

**Anxiety Pro** :???

**Master of Anxiety:** I am on the same boat as Yachan here…

**Anxious Freckle** s: This before you joined Yachi and before Asahi came back!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : just feel lucky that you weren’t there…

**Anxiety pro** : Okaaaay? Moving on! 

**Anxious Freckles** : Right!

**Anxious Freckles** : I draw the kanji "person" (人) on my palm over and over to calm my nerves

**Anxiety Pro** : Interesting!

**Master of Anxiety:** Focusing your thoughts on one thing grounds you, which is why your technique helps!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety:** I’m going to try this next time!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety:** Unfortunately, my techniques don’t really help when I am alone. 

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : But I noticed that when someone says something that contradicts my thought process it helps, so I kinda started telling people who only speak facts (like Kenma) my worries and his no bullshit no sugaring attitude eases me

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : Another one is when Kageyama smacks my hands so hard I have to focus on the pain instead of my thoughts.

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : But Kenma isn’t always there and I really don’t wanna be shocked every time I get anxious. 

**Master of Anxiety:** Asking for help is a very healthy way to deal with anxiety!

**Anxious Freckles:** We should promise each other that we will also use no bullshit tone and not sugar things if one of us is asking the group for help!

**Anxious Freckles** : I promise to do my best to help!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : ooooh yes! I pinky promise! I mean I usually only speak the truth anyways. 

**Little-ball-of-anxiety** : Yamaguchi! You have to pinky promise! 

**Anxious Freckles** : I pinky promise!

**Master of Anxiety:** I will try my best to be honest without hurting feelings!

**Anxious Freckles** : Promise?

**Master of Anxiety** : Promise!

**Little-ball-of-anxiety:** Pinky promise?

**Master of Anxiety** : You’re so cute Hinata.

**Master of Anxiety** : Pinky promise!

**Anxiety Pro:** I pinky promise to try to be confident enough to help you!

**Master of Anxiety:** You’re so cute Yachan.

**Anxious Freckles** : Yachi and Hinata are the cute anxious chibis.

**Yachan:** (´°ω°`)

**Little-ball-of-anxiet** y: ●︿●

**Anxious Freckles:** It’s your turn Yachan

**Anxiety Pro** : I recently learned a technique that helps ground you!

**Anxiety Pro** : It helps my grounding your senses so that you don’t spiral, but it is a little hard to do go through if you’re already spiraling. It’s called the 54321 technique and it's basically five steps. I guess if someone is with you, they can help you walk through it!

**Anxiety pro:** 1\. Look around for 5 things that you can see around the room you are in, and say them out loud.

2.think of 4 things that you can feel at the moment, and say them out loud. 

3.Listen for 3 sounds that you can hear in your surroundings and say them out loud.

4.Say two things you can smell. If you can’t smell anything at the moment, name your 2 favorite smells. I think of lavender and jasmine!

5.Say one thing you can taste. If you can’t taste anything, then say your favorite thing to taste. like your favorite food!

**_[Anxious Freckles took a Screenshot of the chat]_ **

**_[Master of Anxiety took a Screenshot of the chat]_ **

**_[Little-ball-of-anxiety took a screenshot of the chat]_ **

**Anxious Freckles** : Yachan is really a pro with this. 

**Master of Anxiety** : She’s mastered it more than me.

**Anxiety Pro:** You guys met me lol, I am always anxious. 

**_[Little-ball-of-anxiety change Anxiety Pro’s name to Goddess of Anxiety]_ **

  
**_Goddess of Anxiety:_ ** eh? 


	4. Group chat 4- Future Nationals Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wonders how Karasuno is on its way to nationals but still doesn't have a group chat yet. He takes matters into his own hands and fixes it! All I can say is that Yamaguchi and Yachi prove that they are Suga's kids. Cute and pleasant on the outside, but dig deep enough and you'll find the savageness and sass. Tsukishima and Kageyama experience it first hand.

**Group Chat 4- Future National Winners**

**[Hinata added Daichi, Suga, and eleven others to Future National Winners]**

**Hinata:** How is it that we are going to Nationals, and we don’t even have a group chat? 

**Tsukishima** : Ugh. another group chat? I’m already in one too many with you and the King. 

**Sugawara** : Awww our kohai have a group chat together. That’s so cute. 

**Daichi:** I am proud of you guys working on your bonds.

**Tanka:** Daichi-san is having a proud dad moment and Suga-san is a happy papa.

**Noya** : Proud Parents ™

**Daichi** : I still don't get how Suga is seen as a team parent...

**Sugawara** : accept it Daichi. No one will believe you over me hehe. 

**Daichi** :...

**_[Hinata changed Daichi’s name to Dadchi and Sugawara’s name to Papa Suga]_ **

**Ennoshita** : I think if we want this work, then we need to have some ground rules. 

**Noya** : Yes, Boss. 

**_[Tanka changed Ennoshita’s name to The Don]_ **

**Dadchi** : Whatever is said in this chat, stays in this chat. 

**Dadchi** : also, this chat cannot distract you from school or practice!

**The Don** : no spamming

**Noya** : If you’re given a name you are not allowed to change it unless you have the majority’s approval. 

**Tanka** : You can’t leave the chat, we’ll just keep adding you back!

**Hinata** : Let’s all be nice to each other! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Papa Suga** : Hinata… you’re too cute.

**_[Yachi changed Hinata’s name to our-literal-ball-of-sunshine]_ **

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine** : ???

**Tanka** : it's true

**Noya:** I agree 

**Papa Suga** : Anyone who disagrees say aye. 

**Tsukishima:** Aye

**Kageyama** : Aye

**Yachi** : Kageyama-kun, stop lying to yourself.

 **Yachi** : You literally learned a whole new toss technique because Hinata told you so. 

**Tanka** : Yachan is a savage.

**Yachi:** hehe 

**_[Kageyama has logged off]_ **

**Yamaguchi** : Tsuki, shut up. 

**Yamaguchi:** You literally told me that Hinata’s smile can brighten anyone’s mood, just yesterday.

**_[Tsukishima has logged off]_ **

**Yamaguchi** : ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS

**Noya** : Holy shit, shy Yamaguchi is a savage too.

**Yamaguchi:** hehe 

**_[Yachi changed her name to Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Founder]_ **

**_[Yamaguchi changed his name to Sunshine-Defense-Squad-President]_ **

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Founder:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-President:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine:** (◕‿◕✿)

**The Don:** when did you three become so close?

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-President** : It all started when Hinata made a first-year group chat. 

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Founder:** then we got even closer because of our anxiety support chat.

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine:** Then we started hanging out at lunch, have marathons and have sleepovers and now we are the three musketeers!

**Papa Suga** : You guys are so much cuter than my other children Tanka and Noya. 

**Tanka** : Hey!

**Noya:** _@Dadchi_ papa is playing favorites again.

**Dadchi:** It's true tho

 **Dadchi** : I'm still not over the whole papa thing

**Asahi** : Let it go Daichi. 

**Kinoshita:** You have an anxiety support chat? 

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine** : Yup, _@Asahi_ is also in it. 

**Asahi:** It's really helpful we share tips and support each other. 

**Narita** : Kinoshita! You should join, it could help you :) 

**Kinoshita** :...

 **Kinoshita:** can I join? 

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine:** Of course! I’ll add you right now!

**_[Tanka changed Narita’s name to Nicerita]_ **

**_[Tanka changed Kinoshita’s name to insecure pickle]_ **

**Noya** : Nice one, Ryuu! 

**Insecure pickle** : …

 **Insecure pickle** : for the last time I like pickled ginger, not pickles. 

**Tanka** : insecure pickled ginger, doesn’t sound as cute. 

**Noya:** I agree, insecure pickle is better. 

**_[The Don changed Noya’s name to Thing 1 and Tanka’s name to Thing 2]_ **

**Insecure pickle** : pffffft

**Nicerita:** Ennoshita back at it again.

**Thing 1:** Hey!

 **Thing 2:** Hey

**Papa Suga:** Anyone who disagrees say aye.

**Thing 1** : AYE

 **Thing 2** : AYE

**Dadchi:** sorry, rules are rules and the majority wins.

**Asahi** : you are the one who made the rule _@Thing 1_

**_[Thing 1 changed Asahi’s name to Wimpy Ace]_ **

**Wimpy Ace** : Hey! I was only trying to be peaceful. 

**Papa Suga:** you are still a wimp

**Wimpy Ace** : So cruel, Suga.

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine:** I still think you’re cool, Asahi-san!

**Wimpy Ace:** thank you, Hinata.

**Nicerita:** and Hinata wonders how he got the name.

**Insecure pickle:** seriously

**Shimizu:** Hinata, you’re too precious. 

**_[Shimizu changed her name to Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Member]_ **

**Thing 2** : Holy shit. Hinata got to Kiyoko-san.

**Thing 1:** SHOUYOU TEACH ME YOUR WAYS. 

**_[Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Member has logged off]_ **

**Our-literal-ball-of-sunshine:** eh? I didn’t do anything tho…

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Founder:** No one can resist Hinata’s charms. 

**_[Kageyama has logged on]_ **

**Kageyama:** Ugh, this again?

**_[Mama Suga changed Kageyama’s name to grumpy child]_ **

**Grumpy** **child** : Sugawara-san!

**Papa Suga:** Yes, my grumpy child? 

**Grumpy child** : …

 **Grumpy** **Child** : Nevermind. 

**Papa Suga** : That's what I thought. 

**Dadchi** : I'm starting to see the whole papa thing.

**Papa Suga** : Never doubt me Daichi~

**_[Tsukishima has logged on]_ **

**Tsukishima** : Pffft, fitting name Your Highness. King or not you act like a grumpy brat when you don’t get your way. 

**_[Papa Suga changed Tsukishima’s name to emotionally-stunted-brat]_ **

**emotionally-stunted-brat** : …

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-President:** Yachi and I got our savageness from Papa in case any of y’all were wondering. 

**Sunshine-Defense-Squad-Founder:** We protecc, but we also attacc 

**Dadchi:** You know if the whole Papa thing is about chaos then y'all are definitely Suga’s kids. Cute and pleasant on the surface, but look deep enough you’ll see the hidden savageness and sass. 

**Wimpy Jesus** : Suga can be scary. 

  
**Papa Suga** : :)


	5. Future of Karasuno Pt2: Fruits Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama hates himself. Tsukishima is actually laughing. Hinata is being a troublemaker as usual. Oh, beware of Yachi and Yamaguchi.

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** Um… does anyone know why Kageyama is on the gym floor dying? 

**Salty moon:** no clue, but the sight is making me very happy tbh. 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** Tsukki, you’re so mean. 

**Sunflower** : Have you tried asking him Yamaguchi-san? 

**Freckles-like-stars-above** : Yes, all I got was grumbles and noises, and no actual words. 

**Salty moon:** I bet the shrimp knows why

**Sunflower:** _ @sunshine-boi  _

[ **_Sunshine-boi has logged on into the group chat]_ **

**Sunshine-boi** : BWAHAHAHAHA

**Sunshine-boi:** YAMAYAMA CAN NEVER SHOW HIS FACE IN THIS SCHOOL AGAIN 

**Salty moon:** well this got even more interesting 

**Sunflower** : Hinata, I can literally hear your laughter from the hallways

**_[King-of-the-milk has logged onto The Future of Karasuno]_ **

**King-of-the-milk:** HINATA YOU DUMBASS, YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. 

**Salty moon:** No, please Hinata do share with the class. 

**Sunshine-boi:** Well you see what happened was… we were having lunch and trying to figure out game strategy as usual for nationals. 

**King-of-the-milk:** Hinata I will not toss to you all practice if you continue with this story. 

**Sunshine-boi:** ...

**Salty moon** : Hinata I will literally do all of your homework for the rest of the semester and make you detailed study guides for your tests if you continue with this story.

**Sunshine-boi** :  _ *le gasp* _

**King-of-the-milk:** No. Tosses. For. a. Whole. Week. 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** Hinata, don’t take him seriously, you’re the only other monster on the team that spike all his tosses, please continue. 

**Sunflower:** Yes, besides the coach won’t let outside drama affect plays on the court, so Kageyama-san can’t do much. 

**King-of-the-milk:** YACHI-SAN! YAMAGUCHI! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONES. 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** Gomen, Kageyama. ◔ ⌣ ◔

**Sunflower:** Same. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sunshine-boi:** So, we were having lunch and minding our own business right? 

**King-of-the-milk** : STOOOOOOOOOP

**Sunshine-boi** : All of the sudden this girl comes up to us. 

**King-of-the-milk:** HINATA I WILL KILL YOU.

**Salty Moon:** I have a feeling that this is going to be my favorite story. 

**Sunshine-boi:** Oh it will. Anyways,this girl is trying to talk to kageyama and make conversation right? 

**Sunshine** : But Bakayama, being the awkward blueberry could not for the life of him talk to this poor girl like a normal human being. 

**Sunshine-boi:** So, this girl is blushing and very obviously trying to work up the nerve to say something and Kageyama is just sitting there looking at his meat bun like it came from heaven 

**Sunshine-boi:** All of the sudden this girl just blurts out “KAGEYAMA-KUN, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME”

**Sunshine-boi:** GUESS WHAT OUR GENIUS SETTER DID? 

**King-of-the-milk:** DUMBASS HINATA STOOOOOOOP

**Salty Moon:** DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!

**Sunflower:** I-I don’t think I’ve seen Tsukishima-kun this excited since he blocked Ushijima.

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** dare I say… I think he’s more excited now…

**Sunshine-boi:** HE FLIPPING SHRUGGED AND WALKED OUTSIDE THE DOOR WITH HER!! SKSKSKSK THEN HE SAID THERE NOW WE’RE OUT TOGETHER.

**Salty Moon:** NO HE FUCKING DIDN’T

**Sunflower:** Oh my…

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : TSUKKI STOP ATONIZING HIM

**Salty Moon:** NEVER! I also literally see you trying to hold your laughter in. 

**King-of-the-milk:** I KNEW THIS GROUP CHAT WAS A MISTAKE FML

**Sunshine-boi:** IT GETS BETTER

**Salty Moon** : NO WAY

**Sunshine-boi:** YES WAY

**Salty Moon:** SPILL THE FUCKING TEA

**Sunshine-boi:** I GOTCHU BOO

**Sunshine-boi** : SHE GOT SO EMBARRASSED AND MAD, SHE SCREAMED KAGEYAMA-KUN YOU IDIOT AND KICKED HIM IN THE NUTS SO HARD HE TURNED BLUE LIKE THE AWKWARD BLUEBERRY HE IS

**_[Sunflower changed King-of-the-milk’s name to Awkward Blueberry]_ **

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above:** wow, never did I ever think I would see Tsukki die from laughter of all things.

**Sunflower:** Please, tell me you’re recording it. 

**Freckles-like-the-stars-above** : Of course I am, who do you think you’re talking to? 

**Sunshine-boi:** You guys are scarier than Suga-san sometimes…

**Awkward Blueberry:** THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SCRUBBY TANGERINE

**Sunshine-boi** : scrubby tangerine?

**Salty Moon:** OMFG THIS IS GETTING BETTER!

**_[Salty Moon changed sunshine-boi’s name to Scrubby Tangerine]_ **

**Scrubby Tangerine** : SHUT IT YOU TASTELESS BANANA

**Salty Moon:** …

**_[Freckles-like-the-stars-above changed Salty Moon’s name to Tasteless Banana]_ **

**Tasteless Banana:** you just had to ruin my fun huh

**Awkward Blueberry:** PFFFT

**_[Scrubby Tangerine changed freckles-like-stars-above’s name to Best Kiwi]_ **

**Best Kiwi:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Sunflower** : I wanna be a fruit!

**_[Scrubby Tangerine changed Sunflower’s name to Sweet Strawberry]_ **

**Sweet Strawberry:** YAY

**Tasteless Banana** : how did this become a fruits basket?

**Awkward Blueberry:** you know what didn’t change? My desire to die.

**Tasteless Banana:** stop being a drama queen, King. 

**Awkward Blueberry:** fuck off, beanpole.

**Best Kiwi:** Now, now.

**_[Scrubby Tangerine changed the chat name to Fruits Basket]_ **

  
  
  



	6. Tiny Squad Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has been feeling attacked at the training camp. He didn't not come to Tokyo to be mocked like this! It's time form an alliance and plan a counter strike!

**_Hinata Shouyou added Nishinoya Yuu, Yaku Moriske, Shibayama Yuki, and Komi Haruki to the chat, The Alliance._ **

**Hinata:** Hello my fellow under 5’6 volleyball players **.**

**Komi:** Bokuto Jr!!

**Shibayama:** Hinata? Why do you sound so serious??? 

**Nishinoya:** For real. You’re kinda acting like you would on court when someone underestimates you. 

**Yaku:** Yuu. Please don’t bring up things I don’t want to think about. It’s already a big problem that I can never forget that psychotic ass grin he gave us during our first practice match. 

**Nishinoya:** That’s our Shouyou for ya!

**Komi:** ???

**Shibayama:** Kenma-san was trying to break his spirits by having Inuoka (who could keep up with him) constantly block him. Instead, he ended up smiling excitedly scaring most of the team.

**Nishinoya:** He scared them and Kageyama shitless! It was great. 

**Yaku:** No it wasn’t **.**

**Hinata:** Everyone. 

**Hinata:** I didn’t gather you here today to discuss how a scaredy cat like me can sometimes terrify players twice his size.

**Shibayama: …**

**Komi: …**

**Yaku: …**

**Nishinoya:** Shit. this is serious. What’s up, Shouyou? 

**Hinata:** Does anyone feel personally attacked just by Lev’s presence? 

**Yaku:** Aye.

**Shibyama:** I understand why Yaku-san would feel that way. Did Lev do something to you?

**Hinata:** His height. 

**Hinata:** It's not fair.

**Nishinoya:** You know what. You’re right. I do feel personally attacked just by his presence. 

**Komi:** He’s harmless tho?

**Hinata:** Fine. I’ll give you that. Lev is mostly harmless. But. What about Kuroo-san? Tsukishima? This whole training camp is filled with beanpoles, who love to remind people of their height. AS IF I CAN’T SEE YOU’RE TALL JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU.

**Yaku:** Hinata. You did good creating this group chat. We need to stick together. 

**Komi:** I was trying to keep it in, but I agree. This alliance is necessary. 

**Shibayama:** I am all for the support, but I don’t do well with conflict. 

**Nishinoya:** So. Shouyou. What’s the first mission? 

**Hinata:** take out Lev. He’s the easiest one.

**Hinata:** Komi-san and Shibayama stand guard. Noya-san, Yaku-san, and I take him down.

**Yaku:** Ha! Lev stands no chance.

**Shibayama:** Did Lev do something to you?

**Hinata:** I have known him for three days, and he has managed to piss me off every time I’ve seen him.

**Komi:** Wow. You give off such sunshine vibes, I wasn’t expecting all this anger.

**Nishinoya:** They say short people are angrier because they're closer to hell. 

**Shibayama:** Oh! Captain said that about Yaku-san once!

**Yaku:** He did what now?

**Yaku:** Hinata. Second person on the list is Kuroo.

**Komi:** I’m starting to understand the whole demon-senpai thing now. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata:** Completely unrelated. But standing next to sunflowers always makes me feel weak. 

**Nishinoya:** I understand what you mean. Its like wow look at this fucking flower. This flower is taller than I am. This flower is winning and I am losing. 

**Hinata:** Yea!

**Komi:** Wow. Y’all are not ready to hear about trees. 


End file.
